Recently, a hard disk device is incorporated in a personal computer, a notebook personal computer, and a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recording apparatus in order to record data. Particularly, in the hard disk device used in an apparatus such as the notebook personal computer based on portability, a magnetic disk in which a magnetic layer is provided on a glass substrate is used, and magnetic recording information is recorded in or read from a magnetic layer using a magnetic head (DFH (Dynamic Flying Height) head) that is slightly floated on a surface of the magnetic disk surface. A glass substrate is suitably used as the substrate for the magnetic disk because a glass substrate is hardly plastically deformed compared with a metallic substrate.
The magnetic recording density is being increased in order to respond to a demand for an increase of a storage capacity in the hard disk device. For example, a magnetic recording information area is finely formed using a perpendicular magnetic recording system in which a magnetization direction of the magnetic layer is oriented toward a direction perpendicular to the substrate surface, which allows the storage capacity to be increased in a single disk substrate. In order to respond to the further increase of the storage capacity, a floating distance of the magnetic head from the magnetic recording surface is extremely shortened to form the fine magnetic recording information area. With such substrate of the magnetic disk, the magnetic layer is formed flat such that the magnetization direction of the magnetic layer is oriented toward the direction substantially perpendicular to the substrate surface. Therefore, the glass substrate is formed such that surface irregularity of the glass substrate is decreased as much as possible.
The shortened floating distance of the magnetic head may easily cause a head crush trouble or a thermal asperity trouble. Because these troubles are caused by the micro irregularity or a particle on the magnetic disk surface, the glass substrate is formed such that the surface irregularity of an end face is also decreased as much as possible in addition to that of the principal surface.
For example, the glass substrate used in the magnetic disk is manufactured by the following method: specifically, a glass gob made of molten glass (a lump of the glass material) is supplied onto a lower die that is a backing gob forming die; press forming is performed to the glass gob to prepare a sheet glass material using the lower die and an upper die that is a counter gob forming die; and the sheet glass material is formed into a glass substrate for information recording medium (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3709033).
With the method disclosed in the Japanese Patent No. 3709033, after the glass gob made of the molten glass is supplied onto the lower die, the following steps are performed: a lower surface of a body for upper die and an upper surface of a body for lower die are abutted on together; a thin sheet glass forming space is formed outside a sliding surface between the upper die and the body for upper die and a sliding surface between the lower die and the body for lower die; the upper die is moved down to perform the press forming; and the upper die is moved up immediately after the press forming. Therefore, the sheet glass material that becomes a base of the glass substrate for magnetic disk is formed. Then, the glass substrate for magnetic disk is obtained after a grinding process and a polishing process.
In the grinding process, for example, grinding is performed using alumina loose abrasive grains. In the grinding process, a first grinding process and a second grinding process are performed using the loose abrasive grains having different particle sizes. A particle size of the loose abrasive grain used in the second grinding process is set smaller than that of the loose abrasive grain used in the first grinding process. Therefore, the coarse grinding and the fine grinding are performed in this order.
The polishing process includes, for example, a first polishing process in which the loose abrasive grain such as cerium oxide and a hard resin material polisher are used and a second polishing process in which colloidal silica and a soft resin material polisher are used. The particle size of the abrasive grain used in the first polishing process is smaller than that of the abrasive grain used in the second grinding process of the grinding process. The particle size of the abrasive grain used in the second polishing process is smaller than that of the abrasive grain used in the first polishing process.
Thus, in the surface processing of the glass substrate, the first grinding process, the second grinding process, the first polishing process, and the second polishing process are performed in this order, and the glass substrate is formed such that accuracy of surface quality such as surface roughness of the glass substrate is gradually enhanced.
Here, in forming the sheet glass material, a mold release agent is applied to the die surface in order to prevent the glass material from fusing to the die surfaces of the upper die and lower die. The surface roughness of the principal surface of the sheet glass material is increased because of the mold release agent. There is a large surface temperature difference between the upper die and the lower die, and the lower die to which the glass gob (a lump of the glass material) is supplied becomes high temperature. Because the surface temperature difference causes a temperature distribution in a thickness direction of the formed sheet glass material and in a plane of the plate, a shrinkage quantity of the sheet glass material that is taken out from the die and cooled also has a distribution in the thickness direction of the formed sheet glass material and in the plane of the plate. The sheet glass material is easy to warp, and therefore good flatness of the formed sheet glass material is not achieved.
The flatness of the sheet glass material can be improved by the grinding (first grinding process). For example, in the grinding process, a removal stock (ground quantity) is increased in order to improve the flatness. However, when the removal stock is increased in the grinding process, a deep crack may be generated in the surface of the sheet glass material. Therefore, in the polishing process that is a post-process, the removal stock (polishing quantity) is also inevitably increased in an attempt to eliminate the deep crack. However, when the removal stock is increased in the polishing process in which the loose abrasive grains and the resin polisher are used, the neighborhood in the outer circumferential edge portion is rounded in the principal surface of the sheet glass material to cause a “roll-off problem” of the edge portion. That is, because the neighborhood in the outer circumferential edge portion is rounded in the sheet glass material, a distance between the magnetic layer and the magnetic head in the neighborhood of the outer circumferential edge portion becomes larger than the floating distance of the magnetic head in another portion of the glass substrate when the magnetic disk is prepared using the sheet glass material as the glass substrate. The surface irregularity is generated because the neighborhood of the outer circumferential edge portion has the rounded shape. As a result, the recording and reading operations of the magnetic head are not precisely performed in the magnetic layer in the neighborhood of the outer circumferential edge portion. This is the “roll-off problem”.
When the removal stock is increased in the polishing process, a time necessary for the polishing process is unfavorably lengthened.
In view of the above, in order to improve flatness of a disk-shaped glass material after press formed, the inventor has studied a method including “dropping process for dropping a lump of molten glass; and pressing process for sandwiching simultaneously the lump from both sides of the dropping path of the lump with surfaces of a pair of dies facing together, and performing press forming to the lump to obtain a sheet glass material”. With the method, use of a mold release agent is not required, and flatness may be improved because temperature difference is not likely to occur between the pair of dies.
However, as the inventor has studied, it has become clear that, with the manufacturing method described above, when viscosity of the molten glass is low particularly, the manufactured disk-shaped glass material has a shape of which length in the direction of drop is greater than that in the other directions. When glass of such irregular shape is used as a glass substrate for magnetic disk, it is required to cut the glass by growing a crack form one principal surface side to the other principal surface in so-called scribing process in order to make the glass disk-shaped. However, because glass of irregular shape is uneven in in-plane residue stress, a direction of the crack growing in the scribing process is unstable. Consequently, there may be a problem that chipping occurs at the outer circumference of the disk-shaped glass substrate, thereby largely degrading yield rate. In view of the above, there is a need to make a disk-shaped glass material substantially completely round in manufacturing the same with the above manufacturing method.
When a disk-shaped glass material is substantially completely round, removal stock in machining the outer edge of the glass material may be reduced. Thus, cost of the disk-shaped glass material may be reduced.
Further, when roundness of the disk-shaped glass material is 10 μm or less, it is not required to machine the outer edge of the glass material, thereby sustaining elution of the glass component (alkaline elution) of the outer edge of the glass material.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of efficiently manufacturing a sheet glass material for magnetic disk and a glass substrate for magnetic disk excellent in roundness.